


the loonaverse

by minaahye



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/F, LOONAVERSE Universe, also hyesoul are innocent fight me, and chuuves, and lipsoul, little bit of hyewon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29410854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minaahye/pseuds/minaahye
Summary: so hi, this is MY personal interpretation of the loonaverse written as a story. im not going to say its the BEST story out there and im not the best writer but its nit awful. anyway. i hope you enjoy.also i was inspired by the insomnia who wrote Dreamcatchers mvs as stories too, so check those out and yeah!---most people think the loonaverse started with heejin, i mean she opens her eyes... right? but, what if it didnt. what if it started eariler with five girls, each with a secret. each with a flaw. Hyunjin, Kim Lip and Jinsoul were the original Odd Eye Circle, they were the primary girls after all! accompanied by Vivi (who has a very good relationship with Jinsoul) and Choerry, the created a universe. but things in this universe seem to go wrong and fingers get pointed in the wrong direction.all everyone wants is unity. thats it. it takes multiple times going through a loop like a machine and lots of Jinsoul and olivia misinterpretations to come together.have fun and read along to a story of betrayal, sin and love.
Kudos: 5





	1. There was a before before Heejin

In the beginning there were five. The five being Vivi, a girl with blonde hair and wide eyes. She was always attracted to the bustling life and the idea of escaping God. Some people in Eden thought she had a thing for another girl, Jinsoul but the two claimed that they were like sister’s before sharing a little giggle.

Vivi was the light pink girl, created by God but her colour was added by Choerry and Kim Lip. She was the deer whisper and always had a dreamy look. Sometimes it could be bland, and it honestly creeped Kim Lip out a little but Jinsoul never noticed. Or if she did, she never mentioned it.

Another girl was Choerry, yet another angel from Eden. Although, Jinsoul doubted that she was a _true_ angel from Eden like her and Vivi. She was the girl of purple and white, she was also the bat whisperer and had a weird love for cherries. Like Vivi and Jinsoul. Hyunjin, her practical twin, pushed it aside though. It wasn’t weird, no it was natural for an angel to feel that way. But why was she always so _stubborn_ in following the path.

Every time one of them went off schedule, Choerry made sure they’d go back on schedule. It made Hyunjin wary of the girl, although she was just overreacting. There was nothing wrong with wanting to be on the right track and to not divert. So, why did it scare Hyunjin?

“Come on Hyun!” Vivi’s bright voice called out. The girl of yellow and cats smiled to the older and followed along silently.

“Do you even have a plan Lip?” Jinsoul asked as she walked alongside Kim Lip. The girl of red looked to the girl of black and blue unamused.

“Yes,” she huffed out. “We need to get cover before it’s night. It’s not safe outside at night.”

“Okay, so going through a _forest_ in a circle is very much helping us,” Jinsoul said sarcastically.

“We aren’t-“

“We are literally back at that stupid berry bush for the third time. And no, it is not another berry bush of the same type. It’s the exact same one because I tied my bracelet to the branch,” she explained pointing to the bush. Kim Lip huffed but whirled around to see the bracelet tied to the bush.

“Okay, maybe we are _slightly_ lost,” Kim Lip admitted. “But it’s fine. We can figure a way out.” Jinsoul raised her brows and sat on a log.

“ _Or_ we could embrace our power’s and-“

“No!”

“Come on Lip,” Jinsoul groaned. “We have power’s, and I can teleport. We link arms together teleport out of this place and we are in safety.”

“Oh, okay fine,” Lip agreed. “But no more superpower’s after this. Creating this world and managing all colours created from my own is very hard already.” Jinsoul and Hyunjin nodded in agreement whilst the five all came together and were teleported away by Jinsoul. Teleported around the loonaverse.

\---

“Hey,” Hyunjin spoke up from her seat in OEC’s headquarters. They were all busy trying to track Choerry down since she got lost between the planes. Jinsoul received an earful from both Kim Lip and Vivi for that.

The other three girls looked to Hyunjin who sighed. “Look, I’m drained. And I mean, I can’t keep up with everything I’m reading and not because there’s a lot to read. But because it’s so hard managing all colours that involve yellow like green and that. What if, we create a few more vessel’s and have them control major colours branched off our own? Like a standard pink, not just light pink. Or maybe green, orange, burgundy?” she suggested.

“It seems crazy, but it will take less of a toll on our bodies. I’m sure of it,” Hyunjin continued nodding to herself to try to reassure herself.

“Well, it’s not completely farfetched,” Vivi sighed. “Why not? Let’s do it!” With Vivi’s exclamation, the girls all stood up and mixed their colours into new bodies. Heejin would be the girl to control all pinks, even light pink (but it wouldn’t be as strong as Vivi’s), Haseul would control green, Yeojin would control orange and Yves, would control burgundy. Should she ever fall from Eden. Vivi was _adamant_ that Yves should be trusted with a colour, so reluctantly the other girls agreed, and their duties were spread out.

It made the jobs for OEC and Vivi easy, especially as their eyes twitched randomly causing a lot of pain. But it was fine, they worked past it. They continued as strong women, strong women who had a job. To keep balance of the loonaverse.

So, why couldn’t they work together well?

Hyunjin and Vivi, although they seemed civil seemed to be at odds with one another secretly. Whilst Kim Lip and Jinsoul seemed to sneak around a lot and then Hyunjin and Jinsoul were cat and fish. Not a good pairing obviously. It was like these roles were given to them unwillingly. They wanted freedom. They wanted fun, but OEC just had to sit around and watch the world and dish out punishments.

Maybe it didn’t shock them when Vivi left randomly. But her leaving caused a rift that could never be fixed by OEC. One that would change the relationship of the four forever.


	2. Vivi falls

Vivi smiled as she walked back into Eden. She hadn’t fully sinned like her sister since she was _still_ light pink. There was no darkness in her. Whilst she didn’t like Eden, with its rules, it’s up tightness. It’s long silences and its constant watch from God, that didn’t mean she didn’t miss it. It was her home after all and here, she could see Yves.

Vivi didn’t know when Yves stole her heart, she could pinpoint it but she knew that Yves did steal her heart. Maybe it was the secretive glances? Or it was how she entered the bowling alley/roller rink like she owned it. It also could’ve been her sweet, soft smile and laughter. She didn’t know what made her so addicted to Yves, but she was, and she would follow Yves until the end of the Earth.

“Hey Vivi,” Yves smirked looking at the blonde. “Nice to see you back in town, especially after you and your… you and Jinsoul ditched us.” She reminded slightly.

“We didn’t ditch you Yves, we just needed to do _something_ ,” Vivi explained as she looked up from her manga.

“Whatever you say Vivi,” Yves brushed off as she fixed her yellow outfit. “Can you get me the usual skates Vi?”

“Oh, yeah, sure,” Vivi mumbled as she turned around to pick up the skates. The time away from Yves made her get her act together whenever they met up, she didn’t want to embarrass the girl by being a spluttering mess.

“Thanks Viv,” Yves beamed touching the counter lost in thought.

“It’s my job Yves. I would be fired if I didn’t help you,” Vivi teased.

“Well, it isn’t _really_ a job if you there’s no one but me here,” Yves retorted. “I mean, no one comes here anymore after you left. After you ‘fell’ from God’s graces. A shame really. This place is so _freeing_ so enjoyable, but I guess you don’t care about that.” Vivi paused as she dropped the skates onto the table. Her face morphed into one of pure confusion.

“What do you mean?” she breathed out studying Yves carefully.

“Oh, well, you know, you just left us-“

“I didn’t leave you.”

“Well, I’m stuck here, and you are with Jinsoul and whoever you fled with,” Yves pointed out.

“If I left you, I wouldn’t return here, and I would’ve truly left. I didn’t do either thing.”

“Whatever you want to claim,” Yves breathed as she took to one of the white couches. “But you and I both know you ran and left the rest of us high and dry. However, you interpret it.” Vivi paused and looked on at Yves, skating around happy. Free and she felt her heart pang, it wasn’t of jealousy it was off sadness.

Had she really left the other girls alone?

\---.

Meanwhile, Jinsoul and Kim Lip were sat together on the couches waiting for Hyunjin to make her grand appearance. “Come on Hyun,” Kim Lip whined as she played with her black skirt. She had been waiting forever to see Hyunjin’s little surprise of a ‘uniform’ for the rest of the girls. She had even made one for Vivi, begrudgingly.

“Be patient, Lip,” Jinsoul reminded as she looked up from her game of solitaire. “Patience is key, if we act too hasty in a scenario then we can lose everything.”

“But what if someone reacts quicker than us,” Kim Lip countered.

“We use their haste to our advantage. If someone lunges at you and their footing was off a little, well, you can knock them off balance and fight them that way.”

“So, what are you saying?”

“That if you don’t act patiently, you will lose. Even if the person you are going against is ahead, they will get cocky and miss out a loophole, there you take advantage of it and win.”

“Huh? That’s so smart,” Kim Lip admitted, staring at Jinsoul with wide eyes and adoration clear in them. “How did you learn that?”

“Being in Eden taught me to persevere when times are tough,” she sighed softly. “I learnt a lot there. In Eden, it’s like you run around in circles with how everything is and the perfection expected of you in this ‘utopia’ and it feel’s like you’ve been swallowed alive and you can’t breathe. You can’t escape the clutches of God and perfection and you lose yourself. You can’t trust anyone because voicing your thoughts could get you in trouble and shunned,” Jinsoul paused. Her chest felt tight and her head started to spin. Shaking it off, she looked at Kim Lip warily. “You just learn to accept your fate and begin to grow patient. Had Vivi and I not pulled this off or we were too hasty to complete the plan, well we might’ve never escaped from God’s clutch.”

Kim Lip looked to Jinsoul who seemed so empty as she reminisced on her times in Eden. “But it’s all in the past,” she tried to reassure, giving Kim Lip a watery smile as she felt her heart ache and head spin.

“But you don’t look happy,” Kim Lip pointed out.

“She’s fine Lip,” Hyunjin spoke up softly. “Just, let Jinsoul vibe. Be patient with her,” Hyunjin explained as the curtain of their makeshift changing area moved.

“Oh okay,” Kim Lip sulked.

“Anyway,” Hyunjin continued. “Are you two ready to see our uniforms?”

“Yes!” they both exclaimed, Jinsoul whipping her head up from her cards scattered on the table. Hyunjin chuckled, and lifted the curtain slightly, her head popping out and a soft smile was there. Then she continued the whole way wearing a white blouse, with a yellow bandana tied to her neck and with a yellow pleated skirt. She looked to the two girls sat on the couch, twirled around letting her skirt blow out and a huge smile on her face.

“So… what do you think?” she asked gleefully surveying the other two girls.

“It’s incredible,” Kim Lip breathed out. Her eyes had a joyful and wistful gleam in them as they were opened as large as they could go.

“You think?”

“Erm… duh~ I’m in love Hyunjin,” Kim Lip complimented. Hyunjin giggled slightly and turned to face Jinsoul who nodded slightly to Kim Lip’s words.

Jinsoul wasn’t one for words with Hyunjin, sometimes with Kim Lip unless Kim Lip was stubborn about something or there wasn’t a lesson to be learnt. Hyunjin felt stupid that she thought she’d get a compliment from her.

“It’s nice,” Jinsoul finally admitted looking Hyunjin in the eyes. “I like it.”

“Thanks,” Hyunjin trailed off before an awkward silence settled over the group. No one knew what to say or do, it was always awkward when it was the three of them.

Hyunjin and Jinsoul just didn’t like each other and had contradicting ideas, Hyunjin always wanted to follow the rules whilst Jinsoul wanted to change them and have fun. Hyunjin often compared her to a child. Not aloud though, she kept that to herself. Whilst she may dislike Jinsoul, Hyunjin wasn’t stupid enough to voice her unkind opinions aloud. She was always scared… hesitant.

The fear filled her up from the inside, every time she wanted to voice her frustration’s, her hate she couldn’t let it out. She felt her skin bubble like a volcano, her superpowers wanted to make her invisible. Each time this happened, she would grit her teeth and sigh clenching her fists tight and nodded her head stiffly. She never agreed to their plan’s, she could never agree to their plans. Not truly. Not fully, it always twisted her heart into different pattern’s. it made her doubt everything. She felt like she was being untrue to herself, this then made her subconscious ask if she was ever being true to herself.

What or who is the true Hyunjin?

Hyunjin always felt out of place in OEC, she had the odd eye and her power of invisibility. But she never fit in with OEC, she never got to understand Kim Lip and her haste (reflected in her powers), she didn’t understand Vivi and her look on everything, being positive even in circumstance’s where it was hard to fake a smile. And Jinsoul, she could never understand or even comprehend her patience or the fact she just would go from a to z in a plan, but the other step’s where (somehow) planned out.

Hyunjin was just Hyunjin, the designated driver. The one who could go invisible. The one who if she left, wouldn’t be noticed. She was only the yellow girl. That was her purpose, nothing else.

Looking back to the seat’s Hyunjin sighed, she was in her head again. Jinsoul or Kim Lip would scold her for that, it would mess up the balance of the colours. Something that Jinsoul hated to fix, so did Vivi.

Grumpily, taking a pile of books from the coffee table, Hyunjin walked to the bay window and curled up with the book in hand wishing to be free from her duties. To just be invisible forever, to be somewhere else. But as the rain pattered against the windowpanes, Hyunjin realised she was trapped. She would have no where to go… unless a tragedy were to occur.

Oh! How fitting.

\----

Hyunjin couldn’t feel her limbs, her arm’s felt numb, her eyes hurt. Her legs couldn’t move as she tried rolling her foot, yet she could walk forward into a light. Into someone calling her. She didn’t understand much before she walked through the ball of white light, expecting herself to get hurt but it didn’t hurt. She felt lighter in her heart and soul, her limbs could move but there was a hesitance there. Her legs grew heavy again, like she was being chained up into her duties again and she fell. There was no bottom, there was less air as she went down, she felt like she was being choked alive. Her throat dry and aching, all Hyunjin could let out were a few strangled gasps and attempting to claw at the sides in hopes of being able to touch the light.

It wouldn’t work thought because soon the light disappeared and she was brought back to reality, listening to rain on the roof.

Walking around aimlessly, half-asleep, Hyunjin would’ve noticed a missing pair of shoes near the door belonging to Vivi. But she didn’t and all Hyunjin noticed was the stack of paperwork on her desk, it was two am and she was awake. It wouldn’t kill her to get a head start on her work, right?

\---

Vivi ran as fast as she could to Eden, hammering on the door to Yves’ room. She had never felt this frantic, her heart was skipping a few beats and her legs were shaking from anticipation. “Open up,” she gritted, bouncing on one foot to the next. Her green top and the jewellery on it made it harder to think, she wanted to fidget. But she couldn’t not now.

“Yves!” she yelled looking up to the swan’s bedroom, the curtain fluttered slightly and then a light turned on. “It’s me Vivi, I… we need to talk,” she explained in a raised voice. Her voice waved slightly as she looked to the brown wood door, but she needed to do this.

“Vivi,” Yves grumbled, sleep threatening to take over as she wanted to crash to the floor. “Come in,” she invited leaning against the door for support.

Vivi nodded and slipped in before walking to the living room, it was still the same. A pure white with gold accent’s, like her old house. She sat on the white leather couch and watched as Yves came forward with a tray of tea before setting it on the table and sitting on the other side of the couch.

“Why are you here?” Yves asked instantly as she took her first sip of the Jasmine tea. Her eye’s opening wide, her brain starting to function, slightly. “If you wanted to see my gorgeous face, you could’ve done it at not stupid o’clock in the morning.”

“I’m sorry about that, it’s just… well… I was thinking about our conversation this morning,” Vivi began slowly. Unsure what to say. “And well, I was planning on truly leaving Eden behind. It hold’s too many memories and I realised my presence might upset you lot, I discussed this with Jinsoul when I got back to the house and she agreed with my sentiment. I was wondering if you wanted to come with or how to fully sever ties to Eden.”

Yves looked away from her cup and to Vivi who was looking at the white floor. White, just like everything else in this pure room, this pure town, this pure place. It drove Yves insane, but she couldn’t leave just yet. She had discovered a way to leave though, she didn’t know if it worked. But the fruit came from the forbidden tree and the plant’s that grew around it drew blood if touched. Expected of a prison.

Sighing, bushing her brown hair behind her ear Yves got up and pulled out a wicca basket with red apples in and roses. She dropped it in front of Vivi and gestured to them. “I’m not sure if this would work, but I found them near everything that God banned so take them and eat them or something. I never pay attention to him anyway,” Yves tried to explain but failed.

Vivi smiled happily and took one in her hand, “Thank you Yves. It’s like you dropped this exit into my lap,” she giggled not noticing Yves stiffen slightly.

“Oh yeah,” she chuckled nervously. “Your lap. Totally.”

Vivi raised her brows before shaking her head clear as she bit into the apple and felt a piercing stab in her chest. She swallowed as she felt her throat close but she continued and had the rose in the basket, she wanted knowledge on how to get out of this place. This hell. She would stop at nothing, even ignoring her blatant pain. But it was fine, she thought until she felt numb and all her sense’s leave her body.

All she remembered seeing last was Yves face of fear, but in her eyes, if the girl could’ve willed her eyes to stay open longer she would’ve noticed a hint of glee and evil lingering in them. But she couldn’t and all Vivi felt was nothingness.

She was neither human nor an entity, it was just her in space. Alone, surrounded in darkness. Suffocated in the darkness, she was the only light in it but she felt drained like she couldn’t fight any longer, but she had to.

It was so hard for her. She needed help, she needed Jinsoul but the girl had no clue of what Vivi did. What Vivi planned, so that light of hope was snuffed out like her dream’s. Like her essence.

\---

Jinsoul and Kim Lip woke up the next day only to see Hyunjin busy at work, hunched over her desk. “Hyunjin,” Jinsoul whispered. “How long have you been at that work?”

“Oh, not long. Since two am,” Hyunjin answered. Jinsoul and Kim Lip paused, their eyes going wide.

“Two am?!” Kim Lip repeated. “Hyunjin, it’s eight am right now!”

“Oh, well, time flies when you’re… examining the principals of moral’s life and death,” She stated holding up a thick booklet.

“Are you sure it doesn’t drag?” Jinsoul teased as she sat at her desk and started her work.

“Well, yeah, but it’s better than listening to the rain on the roof. Plus, I can get Vivi to go over it when she wakes up,” Hyunjin reasoned.

“Hasn’t she woken up yet?” Kim Lip asked, clutching a cup of coffee.

“Nope.”

“Then why are her shoes missing?” Kim Lip continued, pointing to the black shoe rack that was missing a pair of shoes.

“She must’ve left before I woke up or just after I woke up,” Hyunjin explained.

“It’s Vivi. She hate’s the night,” Jinsoul reminded jumping out of her seat, stumbling to the shoes in her haste. “We need to find her! Come on!”

“Jinsoul calm down,” Hyunjin whispered.

“Why?”

“Oh, I don’t know, hmmm maybe it’s because none of us know where in the universe Vivi is and even then, we are rushing it. We need a plan,” Hyunjin reasoned.

“And what do you suggest?”

“We wait and wake up then screw our head’s on and think about this logically. If she isn’t back in an hour, we check the woods and then Eden to see if she went there,” Hyunjin reasoned.

“Or,” Kim Lip began, craning her neck to look at the window outside. “We could see what a little brown haired, bubbly girl in a white dress wants since she’s pacing the house, looking in.”

“We could also do that,” Hyunjin stated to Jinsoul who was at the door and opened it wide.

“Chuu~” she exclaimed joyfully opening the door for the angel to enter. “Why are you here?”

Chuu looked up to Jinsoul and huffed. “ _Your_ sister,” she began ruefully. Jinsoul bit her lip and looked to Chuu confused.

“What?”

“Vivi decided to visit Yves last night and decided to sin, now, you all need to punish her-“

“I’m sorry, we need to _what_!”

“Punish her. Give her the death sentence, treat her like the other angels,” Chuu explained blankly.

“No!” Jinsoul gasped, stepping away from the door frame she was leaning on.

“You have to Jinsoul, it’s the rules of Heaven,” Chuu reminded. She noticed Jinsoul going to open her mouth. “And you can’t give her a pass like you or say you weren’t punished that way. You never fell from Eden; you were exiled by God like Lucifer and Lilith and friends. Vivi ate from the forbidden tree, she must die.”

Jinsoul pursed her lips sourly, glaring at Chuu slightly. “Why thank you for that Chuu,” she gritted, plastering an overly sweet smile on her face. “Now, I’m going to discuss the matters of Vivi’s punishment with the rest of OEC. You can go back to God now.”

Chuu giggled and smiled, bowing slightly. “Okay, bye Jinsoul,” she practically taunted before flying away.

Jinsoul knew Chuu could hear her slam the door in rage but didn’t care. She was livid. All she could see was red, but she wouldn’t let that cloud her judgment. She needed a clear head to make the choice, besides, she would bring Vivi back. Even if Vivi was no longer… Vivi truly.

Stealing electronics really was a blessing. But now, Jinsoul would have to sit in disgust as Kim Lip and Hyunjin discussed a harsh punishment for Vivi’s death.


End file.
